Talk:The Secret Saturdays Wiki
Article Suggestion Shouldn't there be an article on the Crime Data Base? DanMat6288 04:29, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Hi DanMat! I think there's maybe 2 or 3 people working on the site. It's hard to tell when no one else bothers to create an account. I'm sure it'll get there at some point, I'm still getting caught up on stuff that happened in the first few episodes...or you could start it yourself =) Dex1138 13:15, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :I decided to create the article myself, Dex. Though I actually know very little about the C.D.B., so I typed what I knew and marked my article a stub. DanMat6288 14:12, 25 November 2008 (UTC) That's all I do myself for most anything. I watch the episodes, read the comics and take notes. I'm learning the ways of wiki as I do this so I'm sure if this site ever gets any attention a lot of the images I posted will be removed. But on the plus side hopefully someone wil be able to make the pages look prettier =) Dex1138 15:22, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Guess we all know hte answer to that now No there isn't because this whole wiki just got (censored by superplayer08). thanks you idiots!!!!!!!!! not you guys, whoever vandalized it and blanked some good pages. I gues that person was actually right unless it was THEM THAT DID IT?! Na I doubt it. I'm sorry I'm so (censored by superplayer08) off right now. PLEASE! Please restore this wiki then block the freaks from blanking stuff!!!! THANKS! You guys fixed it. Now I'm happy! Thanks again you guys are the best. Good luck to your wiki and I hope it doesn't have that trouble anymore. Dont count on it. Blokes here are lazy, and stupid. Did you guys who are an admin know this?! Yo ucan protect this wiki from vandals! http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Protect_site http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Page_protection http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Admin_FAQ And you can ban vandals IPs from posting! So now the question is. WHY aren't you guys doing that?!!? I am not not yelling, just telling you guys there really is something you can do about all the messing with your wiki so it can be good and left alone and not ruined. Then you guys don't even have to sweat it if you keep getting these people who are just screwing over your wiki. Just ban em and DONE or make it so only whoever started this wiki as admin can allow special who can post stuff. Ohhhhh Oro, you smart little man. That wont stop the Wiki Vandal. I'll just keep coming and coming, and coming. Because some men aren't looking for anything logical, In wiki's. They can't be bought, bullied, reasoned, or negotiated with. Some men just want to watch the wiki's burn. Sorry I forgot to be logged in. --Oroboros 01:14, 23 July 2009 (UTC) banning idont know about banning i used to spam wikis also its a childish way of doing somethings maybe they should do a new wiki were you can put any stuff you want and stop banning this one--Veriteo 01:56, 23 July 2009 (UTC) banning reply. Banning is a high stage of online punishment , if you as my opinion there need to be a 1 ore 2 warning to spammers before banning. An Update? Not that I want to be critical but, I think your main page needs a serious update, like about the airing time of the show, some new "new article", and a lot of other stuff. Oh and abot the vandalism, I think I know the exact page to erase, the Arglobonian Sidewidder page, that is total vandalism! So, Please, any admins here might bother erase it for me? Please and thank you!--Bookworm260895 14:28, November 8, 2009 (UTC) We Need Admins I want to be the first one! This wiki will DIE without one! superplayer08 Fan character poster needs to be warned/notified! http://secretsaturdays.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Danutza A user by the name of Danutza has been uploading a lot of fan-edits(using some very obvious Winx and X-men pics), and even created a page about her "character", as if canon. She doesn't seem to understand that wikis are for official information only, so I'm just asking that she be alerted of the rules here. :] I've even gone as far as to suggest good places for a beginner character writer to show off and properly use their work... This is the fan character page: http://secretsaturdays.wikia.com/wiki/Jannifer_Thorn_Beeman Another anonymous user has already tried to alert her, and I did chime in as you can see, but after a week nothing's happened, and she's still uploading those darn fan-edits that can actually be considered copyright infringement since she's technically claiming it as her work by using them. Thus my asking for a moderator/admin(/anyone with the power to do something, since I can see there's a sore lack of 'headcheeses/head honchos' officially running this place) to step in. Please~? xD (I'll even take up the mantle of a mod or dare-I-say-it admin if you need. '' ''My passion is both for animals/natural world and the unexplained which this show embodies, plus I have a good professor friend of mineMarlowe of the Pangea Institute if you're interested in verifying my claims... who is a real life cryptozoologist and I've been on one of his Skunk Ape expeditionsSwamp camping was pretty..interesting to say the least! xD Absolutely thrilling though. and his interviews with people who've sighted them, so I do know what I'm talking about when it comes to actual cryptozoology out in the real world. '' ''On top of that, I know the rules of the Wiki kingdom. I am a writer/editor, thus my expertise is in impeccable grammar and descriptive conciseness which these pages are very much lacking, and I'm quite the internet savvy gal who positively SQUEEs over anything technological and scienceyI'm the one who added that entire section about the sunlight-reflection-off-ice/snow fact of refractive science to the Flame Sword page., and is always on the computer doing things... AkizuRyuuri(at)yahoo(dot)com is my personal email where you can contact me, if you'd like to discuss this matter further. :] ) ~ Thank you very much for hearing out my humble plea, whoever is listening, your resident authoress Christina G. ^.=.^ Needs Work, SERIOUSLY 03:12, March 17, 2012 (UTC) I think this wiki needs to delete more pages. There are pages about topics that have nothing to do with The Secret Saturdays, and should be deleted. I mean seriously, there are pages about other franchises that DO NOT have one thing to do with The Secret Saturdays. >:( Oh stop being such a whiney little bitch. We'll bang, ok?